Unfamiliar
by MaidenFan666
Summary: Just a little something to establish my account.  Shinji thinks about life, thats about it


Disclaimer – I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gainax and those guys do.

Summary – Just a little something to establish my writing on MaidenFan666

Shinji looked up at that same, yet still unfamiliar ceiling. Life had changed so much for him ever since he came here. To save the world. What a joke. Personally, he didn't even believe this world was worth saving to begin with. He only piloted the Evangelion at first to protect Rei and serve a purpose. It was just good to finally feel like he was useful to someone, even if it was his father.

His father. The very thought of that man still gave him mixed emotions. He was almost positive that they did care for each other, though neither of them could express it. He didn't know if this made him weak, or both of them, but did it really matter anymore? Shinji was convinced that the relationship they had, this very fragile relationship, could absolutely never get better. It could be better, if they tried to make it better, but they wouldn't. They would never have a relationship like Rei and father did.

Rei, she was a mystery. Even now, she is still a mystery. Shinji thinks about her almost every day, thinking about her in various ways. Shinji smiled a rueful smile when he thought about some of the dirty ways that he thought about her… He wanted her, but he wanted another as well. That is why he would not take action. He didn't want to have to choose between the two.

Asuka was the other, of course. Rei's complete opposite, the devil girl, as his friend's referred to her. He cared for her. Shinji was sure that he cared about her, he just didn't know how. It's the same situation with his father, not knowing how to express his emotions for her. He still cared about her, though. He was sure that she cared about him too, even though she could be mean to him at times. Despite what his friends say, Shinji always knew that he would still care about her, no matter what happens.

Shinji then thought about his friends. Those two very opposite friends, with himself as the third. The Three Stooges, as Asuka called them. Toji, the semi-typical jock, and Kensuke, the nerd who loved war and everything about it. He deeply cared for those friends of his. He saved their lives, the day that Toji punched him in the face. They didn't decide to be friends; they all just sort of started to talk. Kensuke and Toji were already the best of friends, and Shinji was just the third person to join them. Shinji knew that he was more to them then just the third person, he was cared for.

Perhaps the person who showed him the most kindness of all was Misato. The 29 year old woman that decided to take him into her apartment after he received the summons from his father. That was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. Despite her semi-serious drinking habit, she was one of the best people he had ever met. She was more like an older sister to him and Asuka then a mother, and honestly, an older sister, and older person was what they needed. Shinji was always happy to do chores around the house. He still felt that he hadn't thanked her enough for all of her kindness.

Then, a new thought struck Shinji. He started considering all those people that he thinks of. He started considering how much those people matter to him. The world may not be a place worth saving, but there are people in the world that are worth saving. He couldn't help but smile as that thought passed through his mind. He would continue to fight, continue to risk himself for the people that really mattered to him. He smiled as he looked back at the ceiling. A new thought came to him. Maybe that ceiling isn't so unfamiliar after all. Maybe that's the ceiling of his room, in the city he lives in, in the world he has decided to save.

Read and Review please

This isn't my best stuff; just something I typed up in about 20 minutes or so on the computer to have a first story to upload. As soon as I get to type up some of my written stuff, which is somewhat better, I will. Until then, please review, your comments are appreciated.


End file.
